Why Are They HERE Of All Places!
by GamerDroid56
Summary: Life was great for me. The key word in that statement being was. Now I have all the animatronics in a single room, which would be great if that room wasn't my bedroom. This is a self insert(sort of) Note: Withers/olds are the same as the one from the first game and are represented as the ones from the first game TEMPORARY HIATUS! I WILL COME BACK TO THIS, I SWEAR ON MY LIFE!
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**AN: Hey there people! Thank you for popping in and reading the first chapter of Why Are They HERE Of All Places (WATHOAP)! Now I won't take up any more of your time, so please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights At Freddy's or any of its characters. That honor belongs to Scott Cawthon alone.**

'' **=Thoughts, ""=Speech**

' _Oh shit._ ' was my only thought as I sprinted through the hallways of my house, trying to outpace the thing that was chasing me. Actually, I should start from the beginning. My name is Aidan Curry, and this is my story.

I was an average man, almost twenty two years old and I was still in college. I had always been good with computers and robotics, and as a result, was taking courses in those subjects. One of my favorite things to do in my spare time was to play video games, specifically, Five Nights At Freddy's. I had always been fascinated by the animatronics and had thought about what they would be like in real life. Little did I know that I would get the answer to my question soon enough….

 **Time Skip: 1:00 A.M.**

I walked over to my computer quickly and quietly, pulling it out of sleep mode as a sat down in my office chair, and proceeded to open up Five Nights at Freddy's 2. I had always had trouble with 10/20 mode in that game and I was determined to beat it. Suddenly, the power goes out when I was at 5:00 A.M. and was about to win. I groaned in annoyance as I spun my office chair around and started to stand up. A blinding, and I mean literally blinding, flash appears and, as per natural human instincts, I shut my eyes and after the flash dissipated, I opened them. What I saw was shocking. I saw every real animatronic from the Five Nights at Freddy's series. I looked at the time and paled. It was 3:00 A.M.

' _I am SO screwed.'_ I thought as I heard the tell tale sign of fans activating from within the pile of animatronics. When Toy Chica lifted her head and her eyes turned pitch black, I sprinted from the room so fast, my high school gym teacher would be proud. I checked my watch and it was still a long time until it was 6:00 A.M. At least, I _hoped_ they would turn off at 6:00. I ran right into a closet and shut the door. Many people thought of me as a nerd, I prefered to think of myself as a very smart person.

' _Where is it! I know it's he- aha!'_ I thought as I pressed the button that activated a bunch of alarms and lights. The button was meant to disorientate any would-be robbers, but I hoped that it would work just as well against the animatronics.

I slowly opened the closet door and proceeded to walk directly into a wall of fur. My skin was as pale as a vampire's as the 'wall of fur' turned around, straightened its top hat, and lunged. I had bolted looooong before Freddy had the chance to lunge at me, but I still heard his padded feet hitting off the floor, shaking everything.

' _Oh shit._ ' was my only thought as I sprinted through the hallways of my house, trying to outpace Freddy who was chasing me. I grabbed the corner of a doorway and used to throw myself into my living room. As I ran, I checked my watch, 4:34 A.M. No way I could keep running and keep away from the bear. I had to get back to my room and hide. Hopefully all of the other animatronics had left or were inactive. I ducked behind the couch of my living room and held my breath. I heard Freddy's feet pound on the carpet as he slowly walked around. I heard another pair of padded feet run in. I could see giant, purple, ears from above the couch.

"Freddy, why are you running? Did you find something?!" The animatronic that could only be Bonnie asked excitedly.

"I did find something, an endo, but it ran in here and I can't find it." was the response.

I nearly gasped at the fact that the animatronics were talking to each other. I checked my watch, 5:35. Only twenty five minutes to go. I carefully and almost silently slid myself under the couch. I heard a bunch of metal clanging as the only animatronic that ran and had exposed feet sprinted in.

"Wha' be all tha' racket Freddy? Wha' be goin' on?" Foxy asked.

"Oh, we, well, Freddy says he saw an endoskeleton without a costume so now we need to go and find it and put it back, hopefully before management finds it." Bonnie replied.

I checked my watch 5:55.

"Bonnie, as much as I would like to agree with you, it is nearly six and management would _definitely_ throw a fit we aren't in our positions at six." Freddy stated calmly. "We'll have to hope that they won't find the endo before tomorrow."

The responses were grumbled affirmatives. Finally, it turned to six. I crawled out from under my couch, for the first time in years, terrified for my life.

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I walked up to my room, nearly tripping over Balloon Boy as I marched over to my bed, set my alarm clock, and fell into the bed, unaware of the one animatronic that didn't shut down at six's stare.

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of WATHOAP. I know that it's kind of long and all, but I think that it is an appropriate length. Now then, as for reviews, I would prefer constructive reviews that actually help me improve my writing as opposed to reviews that are just flames. I will answer any questions in the next chapter in this section of the AN. Also, the next chapter will most likely come out on or around July 5th or 6th. Goodbye guys and remember to smile, you're the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Solution

**AN: Sorry for the late update, it's been a hectic week. My fridge broke and I had to go and look at new ones and then buy a new one. Anyway, you probably don't care about that, so here's chapter 2 of WATHOAP!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's or any of its characters. I DO own my self insert, any OCs, and all character personalities.

''=Thoughts ""=Speech **=Sounds

I opened my eyes and prayed that what happened had been a dream. My hopes were dashed as soon as I stepped out of the bed. I walked over to the closest animatronic. This happened to be Toy Bonnie. I knelt down to inspect him. He had a lot of dust covering his face and there was dirt in his joints.

I heard a whirring sound come from his fans. He looked up and me and I cursed as his eyes turned from bright green to pure black

"PREDATOR!" Toy Bonnie screeched as he launched himself at me. I barely rolled out of the way and I heard a crash behind me as he smashed into the wall head first. I looked behind me and I saw a large dent in the wall.

"OH COME ON! I JUST PAINTED THAT!" I yelled, upset. Toy Bonnie shook his head and screeched and he sprinted at me.

I ran through the door and vaulted over the banister and cut half the travel time down the stairs off as I sprinted into my workshop that was really my living room. I heard him slowly walking down the stairs so it didn't fall. I grabbed a piece of rope from the table and tied each end to the legs of two cabinets that were on either side of the doorway.

I stood in the center of the living room and hoped that the animatronic would actually be tripped up and not just pull the cabinets with it. He saw me when he had gone down half the stairs and screeched while sprinting at me. He tripped on the rope, falling down. Before he could get up, I was on his back, prying open the back of his head. I pulled off a panel, revealing multiple switches and wires. There was a distinctly large lever in there that had three settings, on, off, and basic programming. I shoved the switch to off and he slumped under me. I stood up, panted, from both exertion and adrenaline.

"Well Toy Bonnie. I think it's time we fix your programming."

After loading Toy Bonnie onto a dolly and dragging him over to my computer in my workshop and plugging him in, I found that his code had errors in the areas that allowed him to access the criminal database. I quickly blocked his access to that section of his programming.

'The rest of the Toys must have similar errors and the old animatronics must have their programming bonked too.' I thought. I walked up the stairs and I walked up the stairs and over to my computer and wrote a program that would prevent the animatronics from leaving a certain area or room. In this case, the room was my workshop/ living room. I connected each animatronic up to my computer and found an old piece of programming that would, upon their activation, would force the animatronics to go to a certain area. I uploaded the blueprints of my house into the animatronics so they would know where to go.

I held my breath as I activated Freddy. He immediately stood up and marched out of the room and down the stairs to my living room. I released my breath and carefully activated the rest, gaining the same result. Yet I forgot about one animatronic that was still inactive...

Chaoter 3 Preview:

? POV

My eyes snapped open, revealing a small room. I stood, my joints creaking and groaning at the effort. I tried to take a step and nearly fell over. I made another attempt and moved over to a bed the was close to me and saw a human lying inside it. I bent over to get a better look at him. His eyes snapped open, and fear slowly filled them. Is this what I had been reduced to? A children's friend turned into a monster? As blackness started to creep along my vision, I looked at my battery power, 0%.

Third Person POV

The animatronic slumped to the ground, inactive.

 **AN2: Just WHO is this mystery animatronic? If someone can guess it correctly, I'll put in an OC of their making somewhere in the story. I hope to get chapter 3 up by 8/5/16. I hope you all enjoyed the preview!**

 **AN3: As I said, sorry for the really late update. Anyway, this pareview is meant to give some insight into the feelings of the majority of the animatronics.**

 **Note: Read beyond this point if you want to know the basic personalities of the animatronics.**

 **Freddy: A Mature and compassionate bear that cares for his family. He acts as a mediator in any arguments between the animatronics. He is also the smartest of the animatronics**

 **Bonnie: A very friendly and outgoing bunny. He is a prankster, but is capable of being serious when it is necessary. All in all, he is very immature.**

 **Chica: A very caring and outgoing chicken. She takes the role of mother in the family. She is easy to talk to and since she acts like the mother, she hates pranks. She can cook great meals, but can't make a decent dessert for the life of her.**

 **Foxy: Foxy is very seclusive to people he doesn't know, but he is a prankster, much like Bonnie. He cares about his family and friends very much and at times can be as serious as Freddy.**

 **Golden Freddy:Golden Freddy is the same as Freddy except that he acts slightly less mature than Freddy.**

 **Note: All Toy animatronics are less mature than their counterparts unless stated otherwise**

 **Toy Freddy: Quite similar to Freddy, but is more outgoing and will Pranks others much more often than any other Freddy**

 **Toy Bonnie: Toy Bonnie is not like his counterpart as he is much more serious and is skittish. In other words, he is the opposite of his brother**

 **Toy Chica: Acts very similar to Chica except that she can't cook meals very well, but makes great desserts**

 **Toy Foxy/Mangle: Very solitary and is angry at the world for being taken apart so much. Maybe she'll be happier if she's fixed...**

 **Balloon Boy: Very immature and is treated like a child by the other animatronics**

 **?: Unknown**


	3. Chapter 3 The Meeting

**AN: Sorry guys for the long wait. I think you'll enjoy this chapter. You'll get to see Freddy in this chapter.**

 _A jagged flash of lightning could be seen through the window. The sound of thunder slammed into the house, frightening it's only living inhabitant even more than he was already. A door creaked, three pairs of bright white eyes marched into the pitch black room. They disappeared, leaving only white pinpricks inside of utter darkness. The lightning flashed again allowing the man to see the monsters. They thumped as they walked. A golden flash appeared in the man's peripheral vision. Those with pinpricks came closer and the man whimpered with fear. An utter golden giant in every sense of the word appeared in front of him. "It's me" was whispered. The giant gently moved forward, and chomped down._

 _"Night Night, Night Guard." was uttered by the giant and it started to laugh. The man's brain, realizing that this was a nightmare as he was not actually dead, released a flood of adrenaline._

I woke with a start, bolting up in bed with blazing speed as I looked around my room in fear. I sighed as I realized that there was no danger and that everything had been a dream. There were no animatronics in my house, no need to panic at all, and most definately no danger to me. I got out of bed. I had work that day. I checked my alarm clock; 6:00 A.M. I had an hour and a half to get ready, shower, and get to my workplace. I groggily walked down the stairs now that the adrenaline rush had worn off. My hand grabbed one of the cereal boxes and poured it into a bowl. My parents called me strange for eating cereal with the milk in a glass, but I hated soggy cereal. I obliviously carried my bowl into my workshop and sat at my desk. I heard a faint thump behind me and I froze.

'Oh _Shit_ ' I thought as I was slowly turned around in my chair. My heart seemed to thump so hard it was going to blow up. Freddy Fazbear grinned at me, his blue eyes staring into my brown eyes. His filled with what I assumed was joy while mine filled with fear. I had abandoned all rational thought of these things being children's entertainers during the day and killers at night.

"Hello" Freddy said as he tipped his hat to me. I blinked in confusion as I had thought that he was going to kill me. He easily could. As I was terrified I just sat there.

"Hello" he repeated. I chose to respond this time.

"H-hello." I parroted, hating the quiver in my voice. He let out a chuckle.

"Now was that so hard?" He asked. He took a step back when he realized how close to me he was.

"Where are we?" Freddy asked me.

'Oh.' I thought. I hadn't come up with a story to cover why they were in my house.

'Wow. Really,' I thought to myself. 'You're actually thinking about having killer animatronics in your house like it's no big deal?' I realized that Freddy was still waiting for an answer so I scrambled to think of something.

"Uh, I bought all of you. The pizzeria was going to scrap all of you and start on new animatronics. They uh, they said there were too many bugs and I didn't want to see you all, you know, destroyed so I bought you all." I barely managed to spit out. In this case, the bugs were real. They actually saw people after 12:00 in the morning as endoskeletons. I knew that the story was full of holes, but I hoped I would have time to seal them later.

"Well I suppose I should thank you. You saved me and my family from destruction. Though, did you happen to see an, er," he said though he seemed rather embarrassed about asking. "Endoskeleton around without it's costume on?" He finished.

"Nope" I said with faux cheerfulness as I hid fear as best I could. " I only bought you guys. Maybe it's a glitch with your optics since I know that there aren't any endos around here. Plus, I think I'd notice a metal skeleton running around. Wouldn't you?" I finished.

"Hm, I suppose that your right. Anyway, thank you for your time but if I may ask, what are you going to do with us?" He asked.

'Good question' I mused. I could try to open my own restaurant, but it would probably die real fast once people saw the animatronics so I scrapped that idea. 'Maybe something like Fazbear's Fright. I make a haunted house. Nah, the animatronics would never go for that." Then I came up with an idea. I opened my mouth and spoke.

 **In another part of the house: 6:15 A.M.**

Jeremy Fitzgerald woke up. He stretched out his arms and looked around. He was in a room he didn't recognize. The bed was his, but nothing else was. Then he remembered the withered animatronic that had stared at him. He leaned out of the bed and froze. It was leaning against the dresser set right next to the bed. It's eyes were dim. It was missing an ear and had a bunch of holes in it, exposing its rusted endoskeleton. It's eyes started to glow. Jeremy backed away in terror as it twitched and with a mechanical groan, it forced itself to its feet. It tilted its head at Jeremy. It pointed to a hole in its neck. It was a perfect square.

The animatronic watched as the Hunan realized that he had lost his voice box. The human was still terrified of him.

'As he should be' the animatronic solemnly thought as he could see the holes in his once beautiful suit, revealing his innards. He spotted a small box on one of the shelves. He walked over to inspect it. It was a voice box. Convenient. He grasped it with one hand and placed it lightly into the hole in his neck he gently and carefully connected the wires to the voice box and turned it on. He spun around and greeted the man.

"Hello!" He cheerfully called out. "I'm Spring Bonnie!"

 **AN: It's not really a cliff hanger. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter of WATHOAP. If you liked it and want to keep up with the story's camel speed pace, follow/favorite and I look forward to the reviews you guys give. Thanks for sticking around!**


End file.
